


Hopeless

by ShaytheStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Everybody Dies, Gen, Going insane, Insane Eren, Insanity, Oneshot, Work In Progress, killer eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren realizes that there's no hope for humanity—so he'll put them all out of their misery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hungry for Insane!Eren and Murderer!Eren. So here! I'm thinking of adding another chapter later. If I get sadistic later, I'll think of that.

"That's it," Eren said, voice lost in the screams and whips of air of the Survey Corps as they flew by and were crushed by the Titan.

He kneeled alone in the middle of the deserted and destroyed alleyway; no emotion showed on his face. Sweat was running down his face and body, mixing with the dirt stuck to him.

The lights in his eyes were gone, doused by the tears of the broken and battered. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes almost shut. Exhaustion clouded his mind, along with something else he couldn't identify.

He struggled to swallow, finally managing it. "We're dead." His voice was monotone, but was shakily growing higher. "We're dead. The titans are going to kill us all. We're dead. There's no hope. We're all dead."

He snapped his head up, eyes glowing in something bone-chilling. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed in a high-pitched voice, "Why did we ever think there was ever hope for us!"

He stumbled up, grabbing his sword, and, with a burst of adrenaline, shot off into the air.

"Why, why, why, why, why!" He screamed as he saw Petra drop into a mouth with a scream and a fruitless struggle. "I know what I must do." His voice had dropped down to almost a whisper; his throat burned with the force of his screams from before. "I'll—I'll put you all out of your misery!" He screeched "misery" while he felt the wind whistling in his ears and blood pumping around his body.

He spotted Armin fighting against a Titan in a ruined alleyway, watched him almost get crushed by its hand.

"E-Eren?" Armin had taken notice of his filthy and trembling best friend heading towards him.

Eren landed next to him on the ground. "This is what good friends do, right Armin?"

"What are you—"

Armin never finished his sentence.

Eren screamed again and laughed and cried as he stabbed his sword right through his best friend’s chest.

Armin, eyes wide and mouth open in a wheezing scream, could barely feel that his left lung was punctured; all he felt was immense pain. Eren pulled the sword out with a harsh yank. Blood instantly spread out from the wound and soaked the floor as Armin stumbled backwards and fell. Fingers grasped at his injury as he gasped for air.

Eren stared at his friend with pity and walked forward to him.

Armin looked up at him, vision blurry, and struggled to say, “Why?”

“Why?” Eren knew what he was asking. “ _Why_? Because we’re all going to die and be eaten alive! Isn’t this death better than slowly and painfully digesting in a stomach?”

Armin’s eyes filled with tears. He almost couldn't hear what Eren had said; he shakily and jerkily shook his head no.

Eren glared at him. “Well, I’m sorry if you didn’t die fast enough!”

He lifted the sword above his head with a frightening smile.

“No, really; I’m really sorry. I enjoyed being your friend, though! You were just too weak in the end.”

He thrust it down again into Armin’s body, ripping open his heart. He died instantly, and the tears that were in his eyes trickled down his face. The water cut a clean line through the dirt and grime.

Eren smiled at his friend’s corpse and leaped into the air, ready to continue his grim task.


End file.
